


[Podfic] Turning

by ofjustimagine



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20744720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofjustimagine/pseuds/ofjustimagine
Summary: Podfic, 18:34, mp3, m4a and streaming formats.Author's summary:Pure, unashamed fix-it fic for Donna Noble.





	[Podfic] Turning

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Turning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/42763) by [imperfectcircle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectcircle/pseuds/imperfectcircle). 

  
  
[Download mp3](http://bit.ly/2m0UUsb)  
[Download m4a](http://bit.ly/2kXzgEU)  


#### Reader's Notes:

Will I ever be over the canon treatment of Donna Noble???? Signs point to no. Thanks to imperfectcircle for the blanket permission! And thanks, as always, to paraka for hosting. Apologies for any vocal weirdness in this one; my mic decided that not properly working was chill for some? reason?? [/deep existential sigh] Recorded for Podfic Bingo for the square Female Character. 


End file.
